Piñatas are commonly used in celebrations; usually, in children's birthdays. They comprise a container device that is suspended in fixed high point, and that contains candies, gifts and/or prizes which are dispensed by means of some opening technique. Usually, the opening technique of the piñata consists in the breakage thereof which impedes that can be reused.
In the state of art, there are precedents that seek to resolve said problem in some manner. For example, the document U.S. Pat. No. 8,715,027 is the closest precedent to the invention since it describes an inflatable piñata that comprises an inflatable main body and a plurality of pockets coupled to said main body. Said main body includes a valve in its rear portion which allows said piñata to acquire a two-dimensional disposition when it is deflated and three-dimensional when it is inflated.
On the other hand, the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,798 describes a piñata formed by a cylindrical box and a lower base that complies the closing function. Said lower base has a perforation through which a thread passes which is then tied up to an inflated balloon. In this manner, by bursting the balloon, the lower base falls, releasing the content of the piñata.
Nevertheless, prior solutions of the state of the art do not adequately solve the problem of providing a piñata of reduced volume, whose transport requires little space and which at the same time is esthetically appealing.